Letting Go
by alykagamine
Summary: Maka just graduated from DWMA and is leaving for college with her friends. Spirit is there to give her his last words before she heads into the world of life.


Letting Go

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting fanfics lately. Busy with school, baseball, and you know life. But anyways, this isn't going to have any SoMa moments. (Sorry please don't kill me!) But more of how Spirit makes his relationship with Maka better. ON TO THE STORY!"

* * *

"Are you sure you got everything?" The red headed man asked his daughter.

"Yes Papa. Soul helped me pack most of my stuff." Maka said while pushing aside some of her hair and continued to pack her boxes into the car.

She finally graduated from DWMA and is going to college with her friends and her boyfriend. Of course Spirit didn't accept the fact that his baby was dating Soul Eater Evans. But he had to accept the fact that his daughter was happy and that was all he wanted.

"Did you call your mother yet?" Spirit asked nervously.

"Yes. She said she'll just meet us there at the university." Maka answered.

Kami was one of the reasons why Maka wanted to go to Brown University, but it was also to become a lawyer. Since she always followed the law, she felt it was the right thing to do. On the other hand Soul was aiming to be a musician and there was a great program at Brown for him. Tsubaki wanted to be a Marriage Councilor while Black Star wanted to become a Police Officer. Kid wanted to become a business worker and work his way to the top and become a successful business man. Liz wanted to become a Wedding Planner while Patty wanted to become a High School Teacher. Crona was going to be a school's nurse at any school Patty was going to go. Everyone had their future ahead of them.

"Maka..." Spirit said seriously.

"Yes Papa?" Maka said.

"I...I..." Spirit stuttered.

"What is it Papa?" Maka asked.

"I'll...I'll just tell you at the airport." Spirit said with a small smile.

"Alright." Maka nodded and went inside the car.

Spirit sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a tired sigh.

"3 more hours..." Spirit said sadly and got into the car.

* * *

"You need to at least call me once a week..." Spirit said.

"Yes Papa." Maka said with a smile.

"...and send me letters." He continued.

"Yes Papa." Maka repeated.

"Call if you need anything from me. If it's about money, advice, anything about boys. If that brat does anything to make you sad..."

"HEY!" Soul shouted.

"Just call me." Spirit said.

"Yes Papa. I'll call when I have the time too." Maka said with a giggle.

"All passengers that are a boarding the 8 o'clock plane for Boston please head towards the gates for your flight. Thank you." The female announcer said.

"Well, it looks like you have to go..." Spirit said.

"I'll call you when I get there." Maka said and waved good-bye to her father.

"WAIT! I have one more thing to tell you." Spirit said.

Spirit walked up to Maka and hugged her tightly.

"PAPA!" Maka flushed.

He looked into Maka's eyes and took a deep breath and let it out.

"I know I haven't been the best father and wasn't always there when you needed me. I've messed up many times in the past and want to make up for it. But I've been trying Maka, I really have. Even though I'm no longer with your mother I still love her and love you. I've always told you this and I meant every one of them Maka. You're your mother's and my precious daughter. You're our world and most prized possession. You're my little angel and I love you." Spirit said crying.

"Papa..." Maka looked at her father with caring eyes.

"I'm no longer going to be there for you and I've never regretted my choices and I never will. I love you Maka." Spirit kissed her forehead and brought her into one last hugged.

Maka with small tears falling down her face hugged back her father.

"I love you too Papa." Maka said.

"MAKAAAAA!" Spirit sobbed.

Their moment last for a while and Maka had to say good-bye. Spirit knew that her journey for life was starting and had to let her go.

"I'm letting you go Maka. Have fun." Spirit kissed her forehead one more time and let her go.

"Bye Papa." Maka waved slowly to Spirit.

He watched as she walked towards Soul and held hands with him. It was ad if he was seeing her graduation all over again. Just this time, she won't be coming back home.

She turned around to get one more look at him and gave him a bright smile. He watched her as she walked through the gates to board the plane.

"Good-bye Maka." Spirit said with a sad smile and exited the airport knowing he could trust his daughter and her decisions.

* * *

I know, it's kinda short. I made this when I was in class but you know, life. Thanks for reading! I'll try my best to post more fanfics and finish covers for stories and stuff.

-Aly


End file.
